Million Miles Away
by NewtonLangly
Summary: THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO IN THE END! Not only that but I also include the suggestions of a fan. There'a a thrid symbiote, a conspiracy and a hot New York Summer. The stuff of good fics. (Twelfth and final chapter Up)
1. Default Chapter

You already know but Spider-man and all related characters are property of Marvel Entertainment. Vengeance is a creation of Chris(Chris_All_Nite_313@hotmail.com)

  
  
  
  


Authors' Notes: First off I want to let everyone know that this fanfic takes places in Ultimate Spider-man. Secondly this story is set in an alternate universe. This is a sequel to "In the End" and I would like to thank Chris(Chris_All_Nite_313@hotmail.com) for the ideas used in this story. So sit back and enjoy another Spider-Man Multi-Chapter Series.

  
  
  
  


Million Miles Away

  
  
  
  
  
  


This story is set several months after "In the End". It's set in the boiler hot days of summer.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Travis Carpenter had been working at the Forrest Hills Community Pool ever summer since his first year after high school. While the work was hard and sweaty. He kept returning for the fact he was getting paid at least four dollars above minimum wage. It was his third year at the job and he looked forward to being a senior at Midtown High School. The tv weatherman had been saying the summer had been the hottest New York's experienced. But Travis figured they said that every year.

He was 17, 6 feet tall and had sideburns that reached to the bottom of his ears. His black hair was cut short because it was better than having it long in the summer. He usually wore cargo shorts along with his worn "Community Pool Staff" t-shirt. Working the same locker room made him a familiar sight with some of the people. This included Peter Parker.

"Hey Travis" He said to him as he walked into the locker room. "What's been going on?"

"Not much Pete, the usual coming and goings."

"I see."

"I might have a chance to get on the varsity soccer team."

"That's good."

"Figure you want to get to the pool?"

"Of course don't we all?"

"I dunno a lot of people go into that water. Don't be surprised if you find it suddenly warmer."

Peter laughed. "See ya around."

"Sure"

Peter walked away with his stuff and Travis went back to his book that he kept behind the counter. Next to his book was a 64-ounce bottle of water. The day was a hot one and he had three more hours to his shift.

  
  
  
  


Peter Parker went to an obscured part of the locker room even though Travis would never look over to that direction. He still didn't want to risk being seen. 

He put down his towel and concentrated. His clothes began to shift and they then changed into a pair of swimming trunks. 

It had been many months since he became bonded with the alien symbiote and it became easier to live with it each day. He didn't feel really different and changing into the black alien costume felt as natural as putting on a pair of pants. While he had to keep his emotions in check sometimes. Peter couldn't imagine life without the symbiote. Neither could Mary Jane Watson who had been given a piece of his alien costume a few months back when she got involved in a car accident. Without the symbiote she probably wouldn't have lived to this day. 

They didn't fight crime together and Peter was fine with that. Although the day when Mary Jane wants to is a day, he'll have to agree to. Or he'll face the full fury of Carnage. Which was the name Peter called Mary Jane's symbiote. She had a pretty good handle on it with the exception of when she attended concert and let herself go with the music.

It took time to get back to a somewhat normal life. It required laying low but eventually things seem to die down and they could roam the streets again. 

He found Mary Jane across the pool in her swimsuit. Peter could see that she pretty much looked good in anything.

She came right to him. "So ready for summer fun?"

"That depends on your definition of fun?" Peter said in his worst Bill Clinton impression.

Mary Jane smiled and then they began to spend the day at the community pool. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Hours passed and it soon it was fifteen minutes to closing time. The lifeguards ordered everyone out of the pool including Peter Parker. The cool chlorinated water felt good in the sweltering heat. It seemed that nothing could interrupt the joy he was feeling.

As he walked towards the locker room, he was unaware of the small speck of broken glass that lay in his path. He was unaware of it because it blended into the cement gray floor.

Peter's feet slapped the cement floor when just as his right foot about to be cut into by the glass. His symbiote came and covered his foot. Peter didn't feel a thing. But the glass cut out a small piece of the symbiote and left a piece behind. It sat there and reflected the light in a black hue.

  
  
  
  


"Now remember once you're dressed you must leave the building." Instructed Travis as they came back to his locker room and began to get dressed. He went about the locker room making sure there was nothing hazardous before he hosed the area down.

As he went down the hallway he noticed a small black object on the ground. He didn't know what it was and it looked sharp. He ran back to counter and produced a broom and dust pan. He then went over to where the object was scooped it up and threw it in the trash.

Soon everyone exited the locker room and Peter Parker said goodbye leaving Travis alone in the cavernous locker room.

He dragged out a long black hose, hooked it up to the water spigot and then hosed the entire place down. This was the hardest part of his work because the hose had a habit of becoming tangled very easily. 

It took him about twenty minutes to do and he couldn't wait to go out and get something to eat. He was interrupted in winding the hoses when his boss came in.

"Travis, remember to take out the trash." His boss instructed him.

"Got it" He said tiredly and went back to winding the hoses. While he was doing that, the piece of symbiote then got caught on the glass began to slither its way out of the garbage can and looked for something to become its host. It noticed something nearby and tried to move quickly but then it laid dormant as a shadow enveloped it.

"Ah jeez" Travis muttered when he stepped in some kind of strange goo. He wanted to wipe it off but he was dead tired and didn't care. 

Ten minutes later he was done for the week. He waived goodbye and then headed for the video arcade.

  
  
  
  


Night settled onto the city but it did little to reduce the heat and humidity that hung in the air. Travis came home found himself home alone, his parents must've gone out to a movie. In fact, the note left on the fridge said exactly that. 

When he took his shoes off, he noticed the black goo was gone.

"Must've rubbed off." He muttered to himself as he headed for the couch to watch tv. After a few hours, Travis dozed off in front of the tv. While sleeping he began to experience some very vivid dreams.

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued

  
  



	2. Breaking News

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 2

Breaking News

  
  
  
  
  
  


He was running. From what? He didn't know. All he saw were things going by him very rapidly. His mind was clear. It all seemed like a dream. But why was running around in New York at night? How was he going so fast? Did this mean anything? These were questions that came to Travis' mind in his dream.

Suddenly everything became clear and everything stopped. His heart was pounding hard and he was breathing heavily. He thought he was waking up from a strange dream. Instead he found himself in a part of the city he had never been before.

He looked around and noticed a subway station. Travis recognized it as a line that runs through Brooklyn. The question was how did he get from Queens to Brooklyn without noticing.

It was dark and he couldn't really see himself. All he could hear were the fans of air conditioners, sirens from emergency vehicles, and the occasional dog bark. 

"Okay, okay" He said to himself. "It's not a problem. I'll just hop the turnstiles and get onto the subway. Simple as that." He noticed that his voice sounded strange and alien as if it were being run through a synthesizer. 

As Travis walked, he noticed that there was something different about himself. As if there was someone following him. He didn't quite understand until he walked a liquor store window illuminated by a street lamp. What he found was quite shocking. 

Looking back at him was a face that consisted of two big white eyes and a mouth that had a white interior and had jagged spikes going up and down around it. He noticed that the reflection gave off a kind of dull luster. Travis looked at himself and saw that it had gold color to it. He noticed that his hands were basically scythe-like claws. 

"What am I?" He asked himself. Now he wasn't so much freaked out as intrigued. Was this a joke or someone kind of drug induced dream? Whatever it maybe possibilities and questions raced through Travis's mind.

"SOMEONE HELP!" A voice screamed from nearby. Then a gunshot rang out. Travis turned and ran towards the screams. He didn't know why he was doing this but for some reason he had to.

He ran and his claws allowed to cut through the thick humid air. He was going faster than he ever had before and Travis experienced a thrill in that. *Must be what those speed skaters go through.* He thought as he cut through the air.

Another gunshot rang out and Travis came onto the scene. He stopped to witness a man firing a gun in the air and then pointing it at a hysterical woman.

"YOU DIE NOW!" The screamed at the top of his lungs. He seemed to be drunk and pretty young for the fact that his voice cracked at the word "Die". He pointed the gun and the woman and was about to pull the trigger. When something knocked it out his hands so hard that it broke his wrist.

The man turned to face Travis. He looked at him for one second then recoiled in horror.

"OH MY GOD!" He screamed out. The woman screamed too.

"Get out of here!" Travis told the woman. He didn't notice that the man tried to take a swing but Travis quickly turned and gave him an uppercut so swift that he didn't even notice. The man went flying backwards and went across the car hood and crashed onto the pavement. 

Several apartment lights came on and people shouted from several floors above. The sounds of sirens appeared and began to grow. The NYPD was coming and very soon.

*Best be getting out of here.* Travis thought and his fist suddenly returned to its hook shape. He portioned himself into a runner stance and then took off into the night.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Officer Donald Schultz was working in Brooklyn after his partner Jennifer Dale was promoted to Detective Third Grade a month ago. He was working alone in a radio car during the graveyard shift. While not working with a partner was a welcomed change. Schultz did miss the fact he had no one to talk to while driving. Except when responding to calls as at this moment when someone had dialed 911 about several gun shots being fired and some screaming.

He raced over with his lights flashing and his siren blearing. When he pulled up he noticed a woman who was screaming about some creature beating up her boyfriend. Schultz found the boyfriend unconscious on the pavement. He immediately dialed for an ambulance and then tried to sort things out.

"All right, what happened here?" He called out to the crowd. He got back several responses as people shouted over the sirens.

"Some freak beat up that guy."

"What are you talking about? He saved that girl!"

"Whatever that guy had some cajones on him, man."

Were just a few of the responses Officer Schultz received.

"Now hold on, please." He announced to the crowd as more officers came on scene. "Just talk to any of the officers and they'll take your statements. Thank you." The crowd continued to shout at him as he watched an ambulance pull up and paramedics begin to work on the man. Schultz noticed a revolver laying on the pavement. He stood by it to make sure no one could tamper with the evidence.

As people told what they had seen to the cops. A young man with a video camera had been recording everything. He couldn't imagine how much he would get the footage he taped tonight.

  
  


It was now morning and Travis was back home he was tired from being up so late and spending hours trying to get back to normal when he realized all he had to do was think and the suit would respond. He rested back on the couch in the living room flipping through channels when he came across a local news station.

"This footage taken last night from a neighborhood in Brooklyn shows a mysterious figure or creature protecting a woman from her crazed boyfriend. Police are unsure of to who the vigilante is but they are certain this was not the work of the so-called Punisher. At the moment the NYPD is still investigating the matter."

Travis sat there in amazement. "Wow"

  
  
  
  


Inside of his Queens' brownstone, Peter Parker sat there with his mouth agape. "Oh, dear god."

  
  
  
  


Inside of a mansion near Washington, D.C. He looked at the newscast across from his massive Oak desk and smoking a fine Cuban cigar. "This is perfect, just perfect." He said from his desk looking at the tv across from him. "Looks like, we got the perfect candidate for our little project." 

"Should I authorize the action, sir?" The aid asked him

"Yes, looks like we got an opportunity that is once in a lifetime." He grinned with the cigar anchored in his mouth."

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued 


	3. Calling

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 3

Calling

  
  
  
  


"Today on The Moment we'll be speaking with community activist Bo Clarkson about his views on the tape showing a mysterious creature beating up a man who was about to kill his girlfriend." Host Carey Kilpatrick said into the camera. He turned and looked at Clarkson who always wore high-priced suits and had his hair combed back as if he were a high-priced lawyer than a community activist.

"Now what does your organization say about this person or creature saving the life of this woman?"

Clarkson looked at Kilpatrick right into his eyes. "Our organization doesn't approve of vigilantism but we are happy that someone or something has come and decided to use vengeance against the scum who victimized the lab-abiding people of this city."

"Now hold on here," Kilpatrick said to him. "You just said you don't advocate vigilantism and yet you and your organization have approved of these actions."

"But in this case we don't have vigilantism. What we have here is someone who came and disabled a threat that could've caused the death of this young woman. It took the police three minutes to get to the scene and if it weren't for this mystery person she would've been dead. I wish this person would come forward and allow he or she to accept the gratitude that many of us are willing to give."

"Okay then why not give support to Spider-man or The Punisher?"

"Well for one thing The Punisher is a cold-blooded killer."

"But he's taken care some of the worst criminals this city has had."

"That maybe so but my organization would stand behind someone who saves lives and not just goes in and blasts criminals away."

"Seems to me like a double standard, but we'll return with Bo Clarkson right after this."

  
  
  
  


Peter Parker turned off the tv and went over to Mary Jane.

"What do I do about this?"

"About what?"

"This third symbiote?"

"How do you even know it was a symbiote? It could've been a mutant?"

Peter shook his head. "No I noticed a similarity in the symbiote except this one had a gold tint."

"Gold?"

"Yeah, guess as a symbiote divides it changes colors to distinguish each other. At least that's what I think."

"Don't you think you should calm down. I mean you don't know how this person got the symbiote or even in fact if this is connected to either of us. And besides we don't know whose under that suit. It could be anyone. Even Aunt May."

Peter snorted. "Please"

"Well in a world where a teenager can climb walls and sling webs anything is possible."

"That would be the same world where that teenager's girlfriend can experience practically do the same thing except for slinging webs."

Peter smiled and Mary Jane returned the favor by going over to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Besides tiger," She said into his ear. "With our luck we'll learn soon enough."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The sun was hanging low in the sky and it was still hot. The weathermen said that the heat would last for at least another week. But he didn't care whether it was hot or cold he had a job to do.

He was instructed to bring the person who was seen saving the woman out into the open and then his client would take over. To do that he would have to get this person's attention and since it seemed that the creature was saving lives. Then to get its attention he needed to get send a kind of message and he knew what that was.

Armed with a .44 Magnum just like the gun used by the "Son of Sam" he went around for his pray and just as the sun set. He found it.

It was a couple who were in their car making out. Simple enough, he had no remorse except he had one rule. No killing of anyone under the age of sixteen because in his mind there was innocence and the fact they were defenseless.

He approached the door and gently tapped on the glass and didn't receive a response. Then he tapped harder and still no response. He then broke the glass with the but of the gun and as the guy turned to face him. He pulled the trigger and the bullets released their power into the victims. 

The noise was deafening but he was used to it. No heard anything cause the area was deserted and once he had used all of his bullets. He checked to make sure they were dead and then he collected all of the casings as to leave no evidence. Not yet anyway.

The last thing to do was leave a message. He pulled out a can of spray paint; An activity he used to do in his childhood days. He shook the can and then began to spray the car with his message. He left the letters neat and ledge able as to make sure everyone knew what he meant. He made the most important word the largest and this took some time to think of. Then he saw "The Moment" and then found what to write.

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Captain George Stacey was experiencing another difficult day both on and off the job. Not that he didn't like his job but he also had a teenage daughter who had a somewhat dubious record.

With his Captain's badge hanging around his neck he didn't need to identify himself as he came up to the same. He noticed a couple of his detectives working around the crime scene and read was written on the car. 

It simply said: Where was VENGEANCE?

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued

  
  



	4. Connections

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 4

Connections

  
  
  
  
  
  


He had been enjoying the minor league baseball game near Coney Island when his cell phone rang. It was a call he had been expecting for some time and since he didn't anyone over-hearing the call. He rose up from his seat and went to a deserted area of the stadium.

"Yes?"

"The team's been put into place."

"That quickly huh? Well I'll meet them shortly. Where's the location?"

His employer told him the location where he was going to meet the capture team. He knew he was only bait but since he was being paid well beyond his fee it didn't matter to him.

"You'll meet them at 9:30" His employer told him

Looking at his watch. He saw he could finish watching the game and make it to the location in time.

"I'll be there." He said to his employer

"Good, I don't want anything mucking this up."

"I understand." He then hung up his phone and went over to the concession where he bought a pretzel and then went back to his seat. Just as he sat down, a foul ball landed near him. He picked it up and then noticed a small kid about a couple rows above him. 

"Here" said to the kid as he handed the ball to him. "Enjoy"

"Thanks" The kid told him

"Sure"

The kid squealed with joy as he ran back to his parents. Now he went back to watching the game and enjoying the pretzel he bought.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Travis cut through the stagnant air as he ran through Manhattan. He enjoyed how he could do this. Everything seemed to be calm as he raced past cars. He didn't know what this thing was that allowed him to do this. He figured it must not be of this Earth. 

As he cut across Times Square, Travis turned and headed east towards Queens. It was time to get back home before his parents would question him for hours on end.

Just as he crossed the street, Travis noticed something fall onto the ground. He wasn't sure what it was but he figured he would easily run right over it. That's where he was wrong.

Right when he made contact with the object, Travis suddenly found himself falling forward and in less than a second he fell right onto the ground. It was painful but surprisingly he had no broken bones. He looked closely at what stopped him and discovered it was spider-webbing.

"What the....?"

"I don't know how it happened but it's connected to me, Vengeance." A voice said to him. 

Travis tried to find a face to the voice but couldn't find one.

"Up here" It called to him.

Travis looked up and noticed a black figure crouching on a fire escape. While it was night, he had no problem seeing who it was. 

"Spider-Man?"

"The one and only."

Travis was surprised while he maybe in an alien costume this was the first time he ever came in contact with a super-hero.

"So tell me Vengeance when did you first notice you could do the mile in pretty much a minute."

"Uh I dunno. But first off why are you calling me Vengeance?"

"Simple" Spider-man produced an object from his costume and threw it at Travis. Travis saw his right hand instantly transform from its usual scythe shape to that of human right hand. He caught the object and noticed it was a folded up Daily Bugle. He opened it and read the front page.

"CALLS FOR VENGEANCE!" The headline screamed. Travis scanned the article and learned that two people were brutally murdered and the word Vengeance was spray painted on the car they died in.

"Vengeance" Travis thought about the name. "I can see that."

"That's great" Spider-man told him. "But that doesn't explain why you've got a gold symbiote?"

"Symbiote?"

"That's what allows you to move faster than an Olympic ice skater. It's a symbiote and unless a store has opened up and selling them to the public. I figured you must've come in contact with me."

"This is the first time I've ever seen you."

"Well what do you remember before your symbiote came?"

"I was working and I had stepped in this black goo. Almost like tar. It stuck to my shoe but since I was so busy I didn't notice. I went home, took a nap. Next thing I know I'm racing through Brooklyn acting like Captain America."

Spidey nodded and knew that whoever was behind that gold symbiote came in contact with a piece of the suit. Although he couldn't imagine where since he was very careful. 

"Okay you seem like a good person. Why don't we talk tomorrow?"

"Where?"

"Underside of the George Washington Bridge."

"Okay"

"What time?"

"How about around now?"

"Sure"

"All right to be formal I'm Spider-man."

"I guess you can call me Vengeance." 

"Hey, they're a lot worse names out there. That one sounds pretty good. Some might think you're a wannabe Punisher. But what can you do?"

"I know. Okay I'll see you at the George Washington bridge."

"Good"

"New York or Jersey side?"

"Which do you think?"

"I don't know I can go either way, seeing how it'd be less than a minute for me to get across."

"Just keep it, New York."

"Okay, see you then Spidey."

"Will do"

Spider-man fired a webline and then swung away leaving Travis behind.

Travis looked down and noticed he was still tethered by the webbing. He thought about what to do and then came up with an idea. He let his right hand transform back into a scythe-like object and then he cut through the webbing easily.

"Best be getting home now." He said to himself

Travis got into position and then started to run. He quickly neared the 59th street bridge when he heard a gun shot and a scream.

*Guess I'll continue my work at being a superhero.* He thought and then turned and ran towards the noise.

  
  


Rather than go and hunt someone down. He decided to stand at the designated location and fire his gun into the air. He would fire three shots, wait about a minute and then vacate the scene before the cops came. 

He fired another shot when he noticed something coming up the street fast. 

"Be advised" He said into his hidden mike. "Subject is moving west and coming to the target fast." He then played his part. He dropped the gun and then put his hands into the air.

"I'm unarmed!" He shouted at Vengeance. 

Vengeance stopped a few inches from him and for the first time he got a glimpse of the creature that he had been told to get. 

"What are you? He asked Vengeance

"Vengeance" He told him as his hands reverted to normal which allowed him to look for ID.

"Good name"

Vengeance went into the man's pocket and felt a wallet. He opened it up and learned the man was a Richard Manheim out of Maryland.

"Why are you firing a gun?" Vengeance asked him

"So you could come to me."

"What?"

Several men came from the shouters. All of them wearing gas masks and each had a high tech weapon. 

One of the men fired a cannister at Vengeance's feet. It made a quiet thud as it hit the ground and released its contents: A sweet smelling gas.

*What is going on here? Who are these people?* Travis thought as the gas made him tired and he soon passed out.

Both he and Manheim dropped to the ground and were unconscious.

"What should we do now?" One of the men asked

"Take the symbiote and leave Manheim with evidence connecting him to the double homicide. He served his purpose."

"Yes, sir"

The team leader looked at the creature that lay on the ground. "Get that thing to the lab ASAP. They're going to have fun with that thing." He said to the rest of the team. He watched as the other men enveloped Vengeance and placed special restraints making sure he wouldn't escape. 

Then a modified semi-truck trailer appeared and pulled up. The back opened and the team loaded Vengeance onto the truck.

The first part of their plan was complete. The team leader hoped the next part was going to move even quicker. They had one symbiote and now they needed the other one. The one that spawned the one they captured. They were going to go after Spider-man.

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued


	5. Duality

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 5

Duality

  
  
  
  


For Doctor Steve Dewey the specimen that lay inside of the holding cell fascinated him. It was something that he had never seen before in his entire life. He had only seen something similar to it before and that was when another one of the creatures had rampaged through Manhattan. He looked forward to examining that creature in good time. 

Dewey used to work in for Army doing medical research and now he worked for the private sector. Before being hired for this project he was working as a researcher for spice company in Baltimore. Now he could get back to work that really interested him. The army may have never allowed him to handle creatures of a foreign nature but now he had his chance.

He prepared to go inside the holding cell. Dewey put on the standard gear used when about to examine a creature of unknown origin. It included a special bio hazard suit, a separate ventilation system, special tools and cameras everywhere to document his findings.

As he entered the small square cell he eyed the creature that laid unconscious on the table. Dewey watched as its skin shimmered gold even in the flourescent lights. 

"Beautiful, quite beautiful" He said to himself as he picked up a scalpel and was about to make an incision.

Just as the blade was about to cut the gold skin, Dewey heard the speaker above him come on.

"What's happening?" The voice called out.

Dewey sighed just as he was about to make his first move.

"I was about to start the examination of the creature." He said out loud so the microphones would pick him up without moving away from the table.

"This is not alien autopsy I want a piece of the symbiote not have who ever is under there to be disemboweled."

"Well I'll try to do what I can."

"You do doctor, but let me be clear just get me a piece of that symbiote.. When you do I want to be notified ASAP." The voice told him sternly

"All right"

"Good you may continue." 

The speaker went off and the room was quiet. Dewey could get back to his what he was doing. He moved the scalpel in closer and carefully put the blade against the gold skin. He then went to make an incision when he witnessed something he had never seen before. 

The skin instantly reverted back revealing the flesh under it. It was a bare arm and judging from the shape of it. It was a man's arm. 

Dewey pulled the scalpel back and saw the symbiote fill in the exposed part of skin. 

"Amazing" He said to himself as he stood there and tried to figure out a way to get a piece of the symbiote.

  
  
  
  


He watched from a monitor that allowed him a crystal clear view of the examination. He didn't bother to look up as someone entered the room.

"Sir, I've got word from team leader Bradley." The aid said to him

He turned around and faced the young aid. He was in mid to late 30's and had a youthful face. His hair was a deep brown and had blue eyes. He wore a very nice suit he purchased when he was in Washington when he attended a hearing on mutant registration. His name was Graydon Creed and he was the head of the Friends of Humanity. A group that had two agendas. It's public agenda was that to represent people who were opposed to mutant rights and stated that they were a threat to the public good. It was an ideology that played well to many of the constituencies that back the current congressmen. Creed was in essence a lobbyist. He was part of a very political family that included two senators, several congressmen, and numerous bureaucrats both civilian and military. That was the public face to the Friends of Humanity. There was however and much darker and twisted face to the so-called "Human rights organization".

The Friends of Humanity was also a militant anti-mutant organization that if investigated could be connected to well over thirty act of violence against mutants. Wether it'd be bombings, beatings, or harassment many mutants found the Friends of Humanity to be the new Gestapo. Creed didn't care what they thought. He thought mutants were an abomination and unlike some of the other groups the FOH was compared to. Creed had a respect to all peoples so long as they weren't mutants. At this moment that line of thinking made him very popular and very wealthy with contributions from a wide number of donors.

"Send Bradley in." Creed told his aid

"Yes, sir" The aid walked away and another man came in. This time he was wearing a military uniform. He stopped to salute Creed.

"Team Leader Bradley reporting in, sir!" He said sharply

Creed returned the salute. In addition to its lobbying force the FOH also had a sizeable paramilitary force. They were the ones who would commit violence against mutants.

"What is it?" Creed asked

"Sir, I've been able to retrieve some information from the prisoner."

"What would that be?"

"That the prisoner was to meet with another member of his kind at the George Washington Bridge in New York tonight at 2100 hours, sir."

"Good, do we have a team set up there?"

"Yes sir, Leader Hayes and his team are in position."

"Good tell them to maintain their position. Also tell them I want the subject alive."

"Yes, sir"

"What about Maheim?"

"Excuse me, sir"

"Oh you may not know. I hired a Richard Manheim to draw the prisoner out. I was wondering what happened to him."

"I'm sorry sir but I just don't know."

"That's fine, just go and inform Hayes, Dismissed." 

Bradley and Creed saluted each other at the same time. Bradley turned around and quickly walked back out of the office. 

Creed turned and went back to watching Dewey examine the symbiote when someone walked into his office. He quickly turned and scared his aid. He nearly dropped the stack of newspapers he carried in his hands.

"Here are the morning papers, sir."

"Just put them on the desk."

The aid nodded and carefully dropped the papers on the desk. The top paper was the Daily Bugle and the big bold headline was "MAN TIED TO VENGEANCE KILLINGS!" The article detailed how a Richard Manheim out of Maryland was connected to the double murder of a couple in their car. The media was already making connections to the "Son of Sam". 

Creed just smiled as he read the article and wonder what headlines was he going to create next.

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued


	6. Kidnaping

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 6

Kidnaping

  
  


Travis Carpenter usually had dreams as he slept. He would dream about any number of things that were going on his life and what he like them to be. He found the one he was having now was certainly the most vivid he had ever experienced.

It was quiet and everything seemed to be shrouded in fog. From what Travis could see it appeared the area looked pretty much like suburbia. Where the houses looked similar and everything was nice and even. It reminded him of where he used to live before his parents went back to the city after getting new jobs. 

The only sound he could hear were his shoes slapping the concrete. There were no birds chirping or cars passing by. It was just him walking the streets of the suburbia. 

"Hello!" He called out and waited for a response. But there wasn't any and Travis kept on walking.

He went up and down hills, moved along curves and straightaways. It appeared there was no point to what he was going through. This dream was as confusing as a college essay.

He continued to walk up another hill, when something far out in front of him caught his eye. It was a figure he had never seen before. It almost looked like a flame standing out in the distance.

Travis was intrigued and he ran up the hill towards the flame. He hoped he would that it would give some meaning to what he was going through.

As he got closer, Travis didn't feel any heat and when he got close enough. It wasn't a flame at all. 

It looked the like creature or symbiote that allowed him to move through the streets quickly. This was what Spider-man called "Vengeance". Although from what Travis could see, he couldn't tell what it was feeling due to its expressionless face. 

He just looked at it and wondered where this thing was from. Did it have a name? Could it do other things than allow him to run fast? A million questions just came right into Travis's head. He felt anxious asking the first question but curiosity won him over.

"Do you have a name?" Travis asked pleasantly

The symbiote stared and shook his head meaning no.

"All right, is there anything else you can do?"

The symbiote nodded and turned to one of the homes. A scythe formed on its right side and then it several feet before sinking into the house's roof. It then went flying several into the air. Another hook sunk into the grass and the symbiote returned to its spot.

"Is that it?"

It shook its head, no.

"Would you show me?"

It nodded, yes.

"Why did you choose me?"

The symbiote made a gesture Travis figured was basically "I don't know."

"You mean you and I just came together by chance?"

It nodded, yes.

"You aren't going to make me crazy are you?" Travis hoped he wouldn't end up like Carnage causing destruction to anyone who came in contact.

The symbiote shook his head, no.

"You sure?"

It nodded, yes.

Travis stood there and I tried to figure out what it all meant. Why would this symbiote not try to fight him. It appeared that it just tagged along. That it didn't know its purpose or even why it existed. As he tried to get questions asked, more questions would come from the answers and it was difficult for the fact that it didn't understand English and human language for that matter. That's what Travis thought anyway.

  
  
  
  


"You think he'll show up?" Mary Jane asked

"We agreed on a time." Peter Parker said to his girlfriend as they waited for Vengeance to show. It was getting close to time they agreed on.

It was quiet at the George Washington Bridge as the only sound came from the bridge. The spot did offer a nice view of the other bridges and of the river itself.

Both Peter Parker and Mary Jane waited in their "Regular clothes" which could change in seconds to their actually symbiote forms. 

Peter sighed. "I'm going to go out there and wait fifteen minutes. I want you to stay here and if things go well. I'll introduce you to him."

"How do you know it's a he?"

"Well the voice was a dead giveaway and there was I guess I call a more male build."

"I get the idea."

"Good"

"Remember if something happens I want you to stay behind."

"Are you expecting trouble?"

"Being Spider-man, that's a given."

Mary Jane nodded and Peter allowed his clothes to change. Now he was in his symbiote form. The black alien costume with the strange logo on the chest and back. It was later found to be the design of a spider. Peter figured that was coincidence at least he hoped it was.

"Stay here and I'll let you know to come." He instructed her

"I got it."

"Good"

Spider-man came from his hiding place and then went out to the meeting area. He stood and waited. When suddenly his spider-sense went off. He then braced himself for anything.

"What is it?" He said out loud. "Who's there?"

From where they were the only sounds were the traffic coming onto the bridge. Spidey couldn't figure out what cause his spider-sense to go off like that. 

"False alarm?" He said to himself

Then out of nowhere a small object appeared from the darkness. Spidey turned to look at it when the object exploded into a blinding white flash. He had just been caught by a flashbang grenade.

The shock disoriented him as more grenades came at him. But instead of explosives the grenades released gas. Spidey tried to fight it but was soon overwhelmed and as he succumbed to the gas. He tried to tell Mary Jane to stay back.

Mary Jane changed into her symbiote form and her emotions ran high. She tried to contain herself so she could see what was going on.

Several figures came and enveloped Spider-man. They wore body armor, Mary Jane wondered if the government was trying to get them again. But something made her think otherwise.

"Let's get this thing in containment." One of the men said.

"Yes, sir" Another called out

"Team Leader Hayes, HQ is calling for you." The same one who just said about containment.

"Tell them we'll reach the Stafford line at about 0100." Hayes said to technician

"Yes, sir"

"The gas has a time limit, let's move!"

The team moved quickly and in only a couple of minutes they were gone. Leaving nothing behind.

Mary Jane couldn't believe what had just happened. She understood why Peter wanted her to stay back. Now she was the one who had to save him. But she didn't know who they were and why they wanted him or the symbiote for that matter. 

The only clue she had was that the trip was going to take about four hours and then they were going to a Stafford County. She knew she had to act fast but this was her time to shine and to redeem herself and the Carnage symbiote.

  
  
  
  
  
  


To Be Continued

  
  



	7. Politico

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 7

Politico

  
  
  
  
  
  


Creed received word early in the morning around 3 AM. While he had to attend a function in Washington D.C. at 9 that morning. Creed had been used to days of little sleep. For a politician or anyone steeped in government sleep was something that was put on the back burner. Although too little sleep can ruin your reputation. The fact was that you had to be ready for anything. Many couldn't handle the stress but Creed was one of the few who thrived on it. He had a mission, a goal, an objective that he wouldn't stop til either he was successful or dead. That was to keep mutants either in hiding or even dead. Some see him as a monster, others as a savior during these perilous times. He was sure he could push the anti-mutant legislation at this time of mutant violence on both sides. After Magneto had used the Sentinels to take over the Capital and had left the President naked and cowering in fear on the White House lawn. Creed's ideology was in very high demand. Some figured he would run for president in the next election. 

He came into the laboratory that was deep under the compound. Dewey was waiting for him in front of the elevator. The both of them walked down the hall towards the lab that held both symbiotes.

"I received word that he was brought here." Creed said to Dewey

"That's correct we received him about an hour ago."

"Is he secured?"

"Yes the team used the standard sedative. He'll be out for another couple of hours."

"Good, I hope the method of extraction is ready."

Dewey nodded. "It is."

"Have the volunteers been readied?"

"Yes, they're in quarantine before we continue."

"Excellent"

They walked past the large safety glass window where several scientists worked. Creed noticed that both the Vengeance symbiote and Spider-man resided in ultra secured containment vessels. Creed noticed both of them and watched as the symbiotes skins' shimmered and shifted in the light. 

"Fascinating" Creed said

"It really is." Dewey replied

"Anyway bring to where I can speak to the volunteers."

"Yes, sir"

Dewey led Creed down the long hallway and then approached a specially locked door that required both a code and retinal scan to open. Dewey went over and did both things as Creed watched. After both tasks were done the door opened and allowed the both of them to continue.

They went down another hallway, this one was completely anti-septic white. 

"There right down this way." Dewey instructed Creed.

They approached two cells that had a special window that allowed viewing and a microphone set up for communication. 

Creed went down and eyed the volunteers. He didn't personally recognize either of them. They were part of the militant section of the Friends of Humanity. Both men were ex-military and a deep and passionate hatred for mutants. 

The first man was Tom Mallory a man in his early 20's who was devoted to taking down mutants. His reason was that six years his family out in the Pacific North West was killed by a band of nomadic mutants. These were bloodthirsty and feral Mallory learned that this group of mutants were suspected in at least ten murders. With such rage and passion, Mallroy went hunting for the group until he was recruited by the Friends of Humanity. In less than a year he had personally be involved in the execution of those mutants.

The second man was Edward Peters. He was in his late 20's and a more seasoned man in the FOH. He volunteered for their experiment because he believed fully in the cause of mutant extermination. He felt that this was the way to make the process go faster. 

Creed went over and spoke into a small speaker. "Gentlemen, I want to let you know how proud I am of your devotion to our cause. It truly makes me proud that you'll be making streets safer for every law-abiding human in this country. I want you to know you have my respect and admiration. I thank you and you'll be rewarding after all this is over. That is all."

Creed stepped back from the speaker and walked back to the viewing area with Dewey.

"Tell me in laymen's how this is going to happen." Creed asked Dewey as he watched the scientists prep the area.

"Basically we're going to take a piece from both symbiotes and then transfer them to the volunteers."

"What about their abilities?"

"Well that depends on how the symbiotes react to their new environment. But we do know that the symbiotes augment any number of worth while attributes: Strength, agility, speed, and others."

"I see."

Creed didn't say anything else as he watched the volunteers being brought into the lab. While the symbitoes were kept in specially designed containment units. The volunteers were to be secured onto tables and monitored in case anything were to happen. It took about half an hour for the volunteers to be prepped and secured. 

Then the scientists went over and produced two small vials. Creed could see that each contained a black and gold substance in each vial. The material from both vials were drawn into syringes and then were injected into a pair of IV systems that were attached to the volunteers.

"There was less chance of rejection than injecting it into their skin." Dewey said

"Interesting" Creed said

Everything was quiet in both the viewing area and the lab itself. With the exception of various scientific instruments that were working constantly to monitor what was going on.

Time seemed to have stood still as Creed watched for any change. He checked his watch and found out it was about 4:30 A.M. He gave it another fifteen minutes before he would have to leave and get himself ready for his morning meeting in Washington.

Nothing appeared to be happening until several pieces of medical equipment began to sound their alarms. Several scientists went over to Mallory and began to work.

"What's going on?" Creed demanded

"Apparently something is happening with the symbiote."

Then suddenly, Peters began to have a seizure. He thrashed about on the table and the scientists scrambled to figure out what was going on.

"Now the other volunteer is having a seizure. I need to get down there." Dewey said to him

"Go" Creed instructed

Dewey ran towards the lab and Creed watched as two of his own men were losing a battle with an alien being. He knew there were great risks with a project like this. But the cause he championed would cause him to deal with casualties.

Both volunteers were seizing and the scientists were working on losing battle. Creed could hear the shouts of medical jargon and the franticness of the scientists as they tried to save the men. 

Suddenly Peters began to be enveloped by a jet black substance. The symbiote he had been given was starting to take over. But not in the way Creed had ever expected. 

A long piece of pseudo-podia shot out from the body at a rapid rate. It punched through the glass, splintering it into pieces. Some of the glass fell onto Creed and made small cuts on his skin.

He dove to the ground and tried to get to safety. The security alarm blared and several armed security guards swarmed into the area. A couple of the guards picked up Creed and took him out of the area. Another guard pulled out his side arm and began to fire at the symbiote when he hit the host body causing the symbiote to collapse onto the floor.

"Shut it down!" Dewey exclaimed

The guards nodded and then activated the containment system put into the lab. 

Heavy steel doors came down and sealed off the area. Various health, security, and fire precautions were put into use. In just a few minutes all of the work put into the project was destroyed.

To Be Continued


	8. Bonding

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 8

Bonding

  
  
  
  


The sun had hung in the air for over an hour. The air was still cool before the heat and humidity was set into the day. It was nice feeling to experience after being on a train for over an hour. Mary Jane smiled as she came off the train and into Washington D.C. She had been in the city before on school trips but she wasn't there to visit the new FDR memorial. She had a mission and that was to find Peter Parker. Before leaving for D.C. Mary Jane found that Stafford County was about an hour away from the city. While it did take her some time to get the money needed for this trip. She knew that whatever the cost may be it was completely worth it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The lab was quiet and the sound of a pin dropping on the cold tile floor could be heard. It was dark as everything was shut off. The two pieces of symbiote extracted from Peter and Travis were destroyed. 

Travis finally awoke and found himself in a darkened cell. He was still in 'Vengeance form'. Despite being in the cell there were no restraints and there was even a window that he could look out of. He noticed that Spider-man was several feet away in a similar cell.

"Where am I?" He said to himself. He tried to figure what had happened. The last thing he remembered was that he stopped some guy with a gun. The next thing was that he was here. While there was a lot he would like to know. Travis had only one desire and that was to get out of cell. 

He picked himself off from the table and walked around.

"The place is dark and this doesn't look like jail." He looked at the long scythe-like segments that would become his hands. He then thought of something.

He went over and pulled his arms back and then threw them forward. The claws sunk into the wall and left large gashes in its place. Travis continued to hack at the wall and finally created a way for him to get out of the cell. There was another benefit of this symbiote other than speed.

He moved to where Spider-man was being held. It appeared that Spidey was still asleep. 

"Might as well." Travis said before tearing into the cell. He was able to make large gashes and then pulled the wall away making the space bigger. While it did make a lot of noise Spider-man was still asleep. 

Travis walked into the cell and went over to Spider-man. He stood above him and wondered who was that person under that symbiote. While he was intrigued, Travis figured that if whoever brought him here wasn't able to figure it out. Then he wouldn't either, not for now anyway.

He grabbed Spider-man by the shoulders and shook him violently trying for him to wake up. After about a full minute of shaking Spidey finally woke up.

"Where am I? Who am I? What am I doing here?" He said groggily. "My head is pounding like the morning after a kegger."

"I've never drank but I figure that's one bad headache." Travis remarked

Spider-man looked at Travis. "Vengeance, they got you too?"

Vengeance nodded. "Yup"

Spider-man looked around at his surroundings. "Not again."

"What again?"

"I'll explain later. How did you get in here?"

Vegeance held up his claws.

"I see, well I guess we'll get out of here. Find out what's going on."

"Good plan."

Spider-man picked himself up and walked out of the cell. Vengeance walked behind him. Both of them approached a large steel door.

"Think those meat hooks could get through that?" Spidey asked

"I hope so." Vengeance raised his claws and began to work. Spider-man used his strength to pull back the pieces. The work was going faster than expected and soon they found themselves inside of a long tunnel.

"What do you think this place leads too?" Vengeance asked.

"Well it could be any number of things, a massive government complex, a prison, a mall."

"Mall?"

"I'll explain later. By the way we can't be going out there like we are now. So I guess we'll get to know each other a little better by the time this is over."

"I thought so."

Both Spider-man and Vegeance walked through the tunnels. They approached at what must've been an exit.

"Okay I guess we better change our style of dress." Spider-man said to Vegeance. "You know how to do that right?"

"Yeah, sure" 

Spider-man and Vegeance stopped and had their symbiotes change into that of regular clothes. When it is was over both Travis and Peter could see their true selves.

"Travis, Travis Carpenter?" Peter asked

"Yup the one and only, well I knew this would happen but now I'm surprised.You of all people is Spider-man."

"Who did you expect, Howard Stern?"

"That would explain the lankiness."

"Anyway we'll talk about this over a cup of International coffee. Let's find out where this leads."

Peter and Travis walked out of the tunnel and found themselves on what must've been a very manicured estate.

"What is this place?" Peter asked

"Wherever it is we must be in Virginia." Travis pointed to a couple of cars with Virginia licence plates.

"What is this place?"

"Some estate" Travis looked around and then remembered something. "Oh yeah now I know. This is the Creed compound."

"Who?"

"Creed their like the southern version of the Kennedy's. I remember reading about them in some magazine I brought with me to the pool."

"I never figure you for following politics."

"Well I never figure you for a wall-crawler either."

"Let's just get out of here."

Travis and Peter moved stealthy around the compound and were able to sneak out of an unlocked gate near the rear of the compound. They soon found themselves on a deserted tree line street. 

"What would the Creeds want with us?" Peter asked

"Dunno but that lab wasn't set up for drug testing. Maybe they had that place set up for those what do you call them?"

"Symbiotes"

"Yeah that's it. Anyway maybe they're trying to get a something from these symbiotes and using it for their own evil purpose."

"Why won't I be surprised if that's the case."

Out of the silence a car came up quickly. Peter turned and noticed it had the appearance of a taxi cab.

The cab pulled right up to the two of them and the door opened. Mary Jane came out with tears in her eyes. She instantly embraced Peter. 

"I'm glad we're finally together again."

"Same here, by the way that man over there who saved my life is Travis Carpenter."

Mary Jane went over and hugged Travis. "Thanks"

"You're welcome."

"So where did you come from."

"D.C."

"How far away?"

"About an hour. You're a couple of county's away. Now get in the cab so I don't have the meter running too long."

"How are you paying for this?" Peter asked

"I've got my ways Tiger. I've got my ways."

The three got back into the cab and soon were heading back to the Nation's capital.

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued

  
  


  
  
  
  



	9. Outburst

  
  


Chapter 9

Outburst

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Do you have your speech ready for the breakfast?" The aid asked him nervously

"You know I do." Creed replied as he put his jacket on and made sure he looked presentable. Despite the fiasco at the lab he still kept his composure. He had to. He was going to be the guest speaker at a fund raiser for Senator Kelly's Presidential campaign. Creed found an ally in Kelly and Kelly found a way to get people to finance his campaigns. To implement their ideologies required money and lots of it.

Before heading to the limo that waited outside his Washington D.C. office. Creed looked himself over. The doctor's at the compound had found no cuts from the shatter glass and basically was seen as perfectly fine. But something hung in Creed's mind that something could've happened when that symbiote punched through the glass. Even with that worry he didn't allow to cloud his mind. He had to be clear headed otherwise he would never get his goals accomplished.

  
  


Kelly waited for Creed to show up. He paced around the banquet hall making sure everything was in place. He didn't anyone running his chances and that required security to make sure that everyone attending wasn't a member of any pro-mutant organization. He didn't want to be embarrassed otherwise he'd be stuck as a Senator for the rest of his political career. Kelly knew if he played his cards right he'd have the White House in the bag. In was a matter of time before the public would put their trust in someone who had a plan to put the mutant uprising down once and for all. 

As the attendees of the fund raiser started to come into the hall. Kelly went over and greeted each member. Creed walked into the building and was waived through security. He approached Kelly.

"Are you ready?" Kelly asked

"Aren't I always?"

Kelly smiled. "I figure you would. Remember stick by me and maybe you'll get a nice cabinet post."

"Really, well that would be nice. Anyway I guess I'll go up there and give the speech."

As Creed began to walk off. Kelly grabbed him by the arm and pulled Creed back to him.

"Be careful what you say. The Media will be here."

"I'll be careful Mr. President."

Creed walked away and then prepared himself for his speech. Kelly turned away and went back to meeting the people making sure his influence would go to the right people.

As Creed went to the stage he began to feel strange. Not a feeling of illness but something of exhilaration as if he had been given a sudden burst of energy. He didn't know why it just came to him. He had done hundreds of speeches before. Why would he feel suddenly feel excited about this one? Creed dismissed it and prepared his speech.

Once everyone was settled and picking away at some what decent food. Kelly approached the podium.

"I'd like to thank my contributors, the media, and anyone who has interest in keeping the human race alive for coming. I know you may have other thing to do. But being here is the first step in what I believe will be a step in the right direction. Now to outline my ideas further I present you the head of the Friends of Humanity, Graydon Creed."

The audience applied as Creed approached the podium.

"Now feel free to ask questions if you have any while I speak. I feel it is necessary to ask questions. It clarifies the air and prevents anything of being taken out of context. Now I'd like talk about an issue that you know is in media practically every day. It's in issue that has become one of the most important this country and the world has to face in this day an age. I'm of course talking about mutants."

While Creed continued to talk about his beliefs, what the FOH stood for and presented "facts" that supported his cause. A group of seven people sat in last few tables. They dressed like any other fund-raiser attendee. They came in with falsified credentials, each one stating that they were from a variety of newspapers, tv networks, and other forms of the media. They were actuality members of a mutant rights organization. However they took a more militant approach to their cause than the one Doctor Charles Xavier took. They felt that if they were being treated with any means necessary than they should also. They called themselves Humans on Mutant Equality or HOME. One of the lead members Kyle Wilson raised his hand and interrupted Creed.

"Excuse me Mr.Creed." Wilson called to him

"Yes, you are?"

"Ryan King, Daily Globe ," Wilson used an alias like everyone else to get inside. "While you state these facts about mutant violence. What about the hundreds of cases of unprovoked violence against mutants?"

Creed listened to his question and tried to think of an answer. There was something he didn't like about the guy and he had an increasing desire to tell the reporter what he really had on his mind. 

"That's a fair question and I cannot deny the fact there is unprovoked mutant violence. But to say that's a cause of greater concern then what happened to people out there every day."

Another member raised her hand.

"Yes?" Creed asked

"But are you stating that mutants are not people but some type of abomination that must be stripped of their freedoms?" She asked

Creed stared at the woman. He could feel the sweat just pour out of him. He couldn't figure out what was going on. Whatever it was he needed to get it under control. A lot was at stake and he couldn't allow himself defeat because some reporter is just waiting for him to slip up. "Now I didn't say that."

"But you the head of the Friends of Humanity which is suspected to be involved in these acts of violence."

"Where did you hear about that?"

"From sources who came to me and stated that they had evidence stating that members of the Friends of Humanity were responsible for the deaths of two children in Oakland, California. Killed for simple having different DNA."

The crowd began to erupt in shouts and questions. Kelly was fuming and couldn't believe what was going on. This was just a way to raise money not to have questions that could have him being painted as the American Hitler. He had to shut this down.

Creed was trying to keep calm but he found himself ever closer to losing it.

"Look I know there supposed accusations that my group is responsible for such acts. But I will tell you now those are complete lies."

Another member of HOME Peter Moore rose from his seat.

"That is a lie! We've got evidence proving otherwise."

More shouts and questions were coming from the crowd. Creed watched as his credibility was being challenged.

"YOU ARE WRONG!" Creed shouted at the top of his lungs and slammed his fist on the podium. His fist caused a dent in the podium. 

The members of HOME continued to shouts accusations and caused a ruckus. Security couldn't contain the members of HOME and chaos reigned in the hall.

Creed felt himself giving into his anger he couldn't control himself anymore. That's when the chaos changed from that of violence to fear. 

A black substance appeared from within himself and enveloped Creed. His mind was no longer that of thought but that of rage, hate, and instinct. He was now a raging monster and shone a mouthful of jagged razor edge teeth. It made guttural sounds as it tore through the hall leaving death and destruction in its path. It couldn't be stopped and as it went outside. The sun shone brightly its blue-green skin as created destruction through Washington D.C.

People did anything they could to get out of its way. There was no stopping it.

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued 


	10. Huddle

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 10

Huddle

  
  
  
  


Chaos reigned in Washington D.C.. The plethora of law enforcement agencies that were headquartered there were out there do their best to contain the madness. From the FBI to the D.C. Metropolitan Police to the U.S. Park Police. They were out in force but none were able to contain to the out of control monster that was Graydon Creed. 

The President and other important members of the government were evacuated out of the area. He was currently on Air Force One being led to a secure location.

"Do we have any idea how this happened?" The president asked

"At around 9:23 this morning at a fund raiser for Senator Kelly. A group of pro-mutant supporters enraged Graydon Creed to such a point that it could only be described as a break down." The President's National Security Adviser told him

"That doesn't explain why he looks like some 1950's monster."

"We're having that investigated as we speak. Hopefully we'll come up with something." The adviser told him.

An aid came into the section of the plane. "Mr. President, Colonel Fury on the phone."

"Thank you," He went over and picked up the phone. "Colonel"

"Yes sir, I believe SHIELD can provide some answers as to what is going on with Creed."

"Well tell me."

"Sir, several months ago. A creature of similar nature was rampaging through Manhattan. I had a team assembled and they successfully captured the alien."

"So this is of alien origin?"

"Yes, sir preliminary tests were done to determine that it was not of this planet."

"I see, go on."

"I had a team assembled who were successful in capturing not only the rogue alien, but a second one also."

"So there's two?"

"Apparently so sir. But then after both creatures were brought into custody. They later escaped by overpowering the guards and one of our scientists."

"I see"

"Sir, I'm calling you just to let you know that there are others ways of stopping this short of destroying the capital."

"I understand, Colonel and I don't want to do anything that drastic. Especially since the guy before was left on the front lawn cowering naked after Magneto came in and used our Sentinels against us.."

"I understand sir, even though you were in better shape than the last guy I can understand why that is something that should not happen."

The President smiled a little, he understood the need of humor. This wasn't a time to succumb to pressure. If he did he would give the image that his opponets were always going to paint on him. A man-child who got the office by way of coin flip. That wasn't going to happen not while he was the Commander-In-Chief.

  
  
  
  


The traffic in D.C. was horrendous as many tried to flee the city. This created hundreds of accidents. Not to mention the fact some were looting and a few were rioting. The city had come to a halt.

Peter Parker, Mary Jane Watson and Travis Carpenter were all witnesses to this just from the back seat of a cab. They could hear the from the radio what was happening just a couple of miles away from them. How Graydon Creed turned into some alien monster and began to tear into the city.

"Something tells me you aren't going to the train station." The cab driver told them.

"That's fine" Mary Jane said to him. "We'll get out right here."

The cab driver had a look of shock. "You sure, you want to get off here?"

"Yes"

"All right but remember I'm not coming back here, in fact I'm joining the rest of them."

"Whatever"

Mary Jane handed the driver a few bills and the three of them got out of the cab. The air was filled with the sounds of sirens and destruction. They looked for a place where they could meet without attracting attention. They found a nearby alley which was deserted. 

"How are we going to this?" Travis asked

"Fighting Creed, I guess we find him and stop him from doing any more damage." Peter said

"Yeah but how?"

"Well we could stand here and formulate a plan or at least go out there and save some lives before we go and try to stop this raging symbiote"

"I never knew a symbiote could do that." Mary Jane said

"Well you kind of did the same thing although I think that happened because the symbiote took full control. You were along for the ride." Peter said

"Is that what's happening with Creed?"

"I think but it could also have to do something with his personality. I think the person you are affects how the symbitoe is going to act. But enough anatomy lessons we need to go out there and stop that guy."

"Should we go together or go out in different directions?" Travis asked

"Well if we go out together some might think we got some Power Ranger thing going. I don't want to give that image. So we'll go into the city and start looking."

"Right!" Travis remarked

Peter looked at him as if he had to say that. "Don't test me, Travis"

"Hey just trying to make the situation a little better. Anyway we should get going."

The three of them stood there and brought out their symbiotes.

"By the way," Travis said to them. "Let's be careful out there."

Peter and Mary Jane nodded. They weren't going to go out there to save themselves. They were going out there to save a city and hopefully not get themselves killed as a result.

  
  


  
  
  
  


To Be Continued

  
  



	11. Incidents

  
  
  
  
  
  


Incidents

Chapter 11

  
  
  
  
  
  


Mary Jane Watson moved gracefully through D.C. as the pseudo podia from her symbiote extended and contracted allowing her to move quickly. It was similar to how Spider-man would websling across buildings but she wouldn't do as high as her boyfriend would.

She felt a combination of emotions as she went looking for Graydon Creed. The question was which of the emotions were hers and which were that of the symbiote. Unfortunately this wasn't time to determine such things.

The path of destruction was clear as Creed left a trail of smashed cars, destroyed buildings, broken windows and other debris caused by his rampage. She looked around seeing if anyone needed her help. 

As she headed for the National Mall, Mary Jane head cries of help. She dropped down to where the sound was coming.

The cries of help were coming from a small child who was clutching a small toy bear. He didn't appear to be crying and seemed intrigued by Mary Jane's presence or her symbiote.

"Who's under there?" Mary Jane asked

"My friend?"

"What's your friend's name?"

"Roy"

"Well is Roy okay?"

"I don't know I went outside and then this monster came and knocked down the building."

"Is this your home?"

The boy shook his head. 

"Where are your parents?"

"My mom is at work. She's a nurse."

Mary Jane figured that the boy's mother must be busy with the injured coming in.

"Where is Roy?"

The boy pointed to a pull of rubble.

"You, sure he's there?"

The boy nodded. "Are you going to help?"

"I'll do the best I can. Now stand back I don't want to you get hurt by anything loose." Mary Jane said calmly. She did her best to be warm and friendly. But the fact her voice sounded alien made it a little difficult. However it didn't bother the boy he was just intrigued by it.

Mary Jane extended the psudo podia on her arms and did her best to push the debris carefully. She then moved the debris allowing a clear space to look for Roy. 

"Excuse me," The boy asked

"Yes?" Mary Jane said as she worked

"Are you Spider-man?"

Mary Jane found the question interesting btu she knew that she couldn't that he Spider-man on a personal level. She tried to think of another way of putting it.

"I'm one of Spider-man's helpers."

"Really, what's your name?"

Mary Jane could only give the boy the one name that she had for the symbiote. It wasn't great but it could have been a lot worse.

"Carnage" She told him

"Car-n-age?" The boy asked

"Yes"

"Why's that?"

"Well it's difficult to explain but believe me I'm here to help you and your friend Roy."

Mary Jane continued to work and the boy stood by her side waiting for his friend.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"We got a robbery/shootout on DuPont Circle." Metropolitan Police Officer Harvey Rollins said into his radio. "Requesting back up"

Rollins was trapped behind his patrol car as he and the robbers traded gun fire. He was the only one on seen and he was beginning to be out gunned.

The dispatcher relayed that other units were occupied and that they sent as soon as possible. The other cops were busy with the rest of the chaos in D.C. 

As Rollins continued to fire and receive bullets. He noticed an unmarked car pull up to his patrol cruiser. A man wearing a suit and sunglasses rolled out of the vehicle and joined Rollins in the fire fight.

"Who are you?" Rollins asked

"Special Agent Grimes" He then fired a couple of shots from his Glock 9mm

"What agency?"

"IRS"

Rollins couldn't believe it. In a city with more law enforcement agencies than one could count on both hands. He got a guy who nailed tax cheats. But any who was in law enforcement was a valuable commodity at this moment.

As the robbers continued to fire, they didn't notice someone entering from behind the store. They also weren't aware until it was too late that a gold skinned figure had taken them down. It was Vengeance and he left the way he came in, through the back of the store.

When Rollins and Grimes realized the shooting had stopped they found the robbers knocked out on the floor. Rollins noticed that one of the crooks was babbling about a gold alien with hockey stick hands.

"Think Creed was here?" Grimes asked

"Nah. If he was, the place wouldn't be standing." Rollins remarked

For Spider-man it was a bit getting used to the D.C terrain. For one thing the buildings were much shorter than they were in New York. Many of the buildings were required not to be taller than the Washington Monument to prevent obstruction. As he web-slinged by it, Spidey figured he had to climb up that thing. At least before the Park Rangers would try and shoot him down.

He continued looking for Creed and came up with nothing. Despite all of the destruction there was no sign of Creed. Spidey wondered if he was hiding or the symbiote allowed him to blend in. Either way he had to be somewhere he couldn't have disappeared. 

Spider-man continued to swing around the monuments when he noticed several police cars with their lights and sirens screaming. Spidey followed the cars and sure enough he found Creed. In of places. The Lincoln Memorial.

"Well I hope this goes better than that ending of Planet of the Apes." Spidey remarked to himself. He swung closer to the famous monument and finally sighted Creed.

Creed was still in symbiote form. The symbiote had it's large tongue slithering through it's mouth full of crowded teeth. It made strange noises that could not have been made of this earth. The police were ready to shoot but bullets had no effect on the symbiote. The military wasn't sure what to do as they looked at their options. They surely weren't going destroy a national monument not unless there is nothing else left to do.

Spider-man jumped down and faced Creed. Creed looked at him with hungry eyes as if he was ready to make some kind of primal strike. Whatever it was Spider-man knew he was in the toughest fight he was ever in. 

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued 


	12. Reclamation

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 12

Reclamation

  
  
  
  
  
  


If there was a way to give evil and hate a physical description. Spider-man was looking directly at one interpretation of such an entity. It was a hulking mass of swirling symbiote that only could practically destroy every building in the area but also left large pools of what must've been droll in his wake. That was one thing Spidey figured that Hulk never left behind, at least drool anyway. 

Spidey jumped and clung to one of the massive roman columns and tried to think of a way of fighting this thing. Not to mention how not to lay waste to a national monument. The first things he had to do, was to have someway of luring Creed away from this place. 

He jumped down and coated Creed in webbing and while that held for about a second. Creed with the added strength of the symbiote ripped the webbing into pieces. Spidey fired a webline to the ceiling of the memorial and swung with all of his strength right at Creed. Surprisingly he caught Creed off guard and he went back several feet from the Memorial's steps and was now near the Reflection Pool. 

Spidey followed and landed a couple of feet from Creed. He then went into a series of punches and kicks into him. It felt as if he was kicking a bag of wet cement. There was definite mass and solidness to the creature and Spider-man wondered if what he was doing had any effect. The gaping smile on Creed's face was not a good sign. He slammed a big clawed hand onto Spider-man's head and then threw him like a football into the reflecting pool.

Unfortunately the pool wasn't several feet deep and Spidey went crashing into the inches only deep water. He was knocked unconscious and dropped the bottom. 

People on scene wondered if Spider-man was unable to stop Creed then who would? When they noticed another strange creature, come over to the spot in the Reflecting Pool where Spider-man fell into. With a simple extension of her pseudo podia Carnage was able to pull Spider-man out and leave in hopefully a safe place. 

She hadn't had much experience in fights were supervillains but Carnage was relaying on pure instinct and that instinct of itself was an amazing thing. 

Carnage came and landed a swift kick to Creed's head. The kick seem to have disoriented him and was unable to receive the next series of acrobatic blows from Carnage. She then decided to pull off something, she hoped would work. She threw her pseudo podia onto Creed's legs and then with all of her strength she picked him up and threw him toward the reflecting pool. While the throw was not as far she hoped it would knock Creed unconscious and perhaps cause the symbiote to leave it's host. Then it was a simple job of containment and the job was done. 

Creed crashed into the water and the force caused a crater to form and caused the water to drop off. And then it seemed to be over. There was silence in the National Mall as everyone waited to see if it was truly over. 

A minute passed and yet nothing happened. It appeared that Creed was beaten and Carnage was hearing the shouts of joys from the rescue personal. This was certainly a boost to a potential super-hero. She was taken so much by the praise that she even bowed and thanked the people. She figured why not, Spider-man couldn't always have the spotlight at least when that light is good. 

Then the applause stopped. Carnage turned as realized why everyone had a look of horror on their faces. Creed had risen from his place and had a look of revenge upon his twisted face. No one could imagine what he was about to do next. Creed eyed Carnage and then gave a toothy smile he then started to run. 

He ran faster and faster and was moving faster than a bull in full stampede. Carnage didn't know if she could get out of the way in time or do something that could hurt the people in the area.

Creed was charging down the path and aimed for Carnage. There had to be something to stop this madness and no one had an idea. The only thing on everyone's mind was what's the damage going to be when he hits Carnage and if he doesn't stop. What's going to happen to the Memorial?

Just as Creed got within 20 feet of Carnage something appeared and knocked Creed from his path. He crashed to the ground and skidding across the concrete leaving pieces of the symbiote in his wake. He kept skidding for at least a couple hundred feet to the last pieces of symbiote had been stripped from his skin. All that was left was the heavily injured man in destroyed business suit. 

Carnage turned to where Creed had been stopped and standing there was Vengeance. He held up his clawed hands and smiled. As if to say that we had do it.

Everyone screamed for joy as the rampage in D.C. was over. Now the process of accessing the damage and planning to rebuilt was beginning. 

. At the National Mall, several unmarked, but heavily equipt vehicles appeared. The personnel that came from the vehicle had jackets that stated they were members of SHIELD. They were here not for recapturing Carnage or even Vengeance. But to collect the pieces of symbiote that had been sheared off from Graydon Creed. 

Carnage and Vengeance walked over to where Spider-man was located. He was still there but a couple of paramedics were also there checking to see if there was any damage.

"He's going to be fine." One paramedic told them. "Despite that blow whatever this thing is kept him protected. The only thing he's going to have is a hellacious headache the next day.

"Thank you" Vengeance

"No problem, you guys saved the city today."

Vengeance thought about what the paramedic said. Not only had be given a symbiote he was actually hero. He actually saved lives, not just one but a whole population. It was something he would see on tv. How the Avengers would save that city from a bad guy or save this city from natural disaster. While he didn't have a fancy mansion nor a scantily clad girlfriend. Vengeance was simply amazed what happened to his life.

  
  


Several days later Peter Parker, Mary Jane Watson and Travis Carpenter were back in New York. After taking some time to concoct stories as to why they were absent. They were basking in the glow of their achievement. Peter even noticed that the Daily Bugle had published a positive story on them although Spider-man wasn't even mentioned in the headline. Well it couldn't hurt to have someone else new get some press about them. 

They were currently inside of a pizza parlor enjoying their dinner on another warm New York Night. 

"Think this could be some super-group thing?" Travis asked

"I dunno" Peter replied. "I mean we call ourselves Triumphant Trio."

Both Mary Jane and Travis shook their heads. "I think if we're going to that we'll need a better name than that." Mary Jane said

"Well I guess it's eventually, hey you think they would invite us into the Avenger's Mansion?" Travis asked

"I guess I mean anything is possible."

"I mean going to that place would the second mansion I would have to go to in my life."

"What's the first?" Mary Jane asked

"I think if you know Peter here you'd know the answer to that."

Peter laughed and although that was a fantasy for any teenage male. He was too busy trying to have a life both for himself and Spider-man.

Mary Jane was now used to the idea of a symbiote and while she wasn't crazy about the name Carnage. There were still unlimited possibilities for her and Peter.

As for Travis Carpenter, he didn't know what this new power was going to do to his life. He'd imagine it would have it's ups and downs and that hopefully the downs weren't too low. He was a new player in being a super-hero and while there was no guide to help him. He knew that he would have two other people by his side. They were in this together and that was for certain.

  
  
  
  


The End


End file.
